Heping His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is sad because Doof is gone and his life has gone downhill but things might get better as Doof returns as an angel and wants to help him so that they can be together but will Perry's heart heal and Doof get his wings?
1. Coming Back

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had on Thursday and had to write it plus it was inspired by Darkdemondog24's story Agents Against the Agency and in it, Perry is still sad after what happened to Doofy but Doofy comes back as an angel as he's trying to earn his wings so he can stay with Perry and be immortal.**

**It's mildly angsty but will get happier as the story foes on.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was raining in Danville heavy and somebody was asleep in an alley gutter but it was a turquise furred male with dark rings around his hazel eyes and his fur was messed up but he hadn't been himself as he missed somebody close to him.

He was shaking and mumuring in his sleep as he was having another nightmare but he woke with a jolt as he thought he heard somebody.

"Doofy?" he said softly.

But he knew that he still cared about him even though he wasn't with him but he wished he was but was glad Monobrow was in the mental hospital.

But he had quit the agency and ran away from his host family and lived on the streets but was hungry.

He then felt the rain on him but it was like tears falling on him.

A tear fell from his eye...

* * *

Vanessa was srunned finding Perry lying there with dark rings under his hazel eyes that had lost their happiness and innocence along with being nearly skin and bones from not eating and his fur was messed up as she picked him up gently and wntered DEI as she lived there now but it had been lonely since her Dad had left as she placed him on her Dad's bed.

"It'll be okay Perry.

I'll take care of you." she said sounding like Doof.

She wrapped one of her Dad's lab coats around him for warmth.

"_He looks like he went through heck._

_I can't blame him._

_He needs Dad._

_I should let him sleep."_ she thought leaving.

* * *

But in Heavenville, somebody was sad and worried about his little frenemy as it was somebody with a labcoat, slender with dark blue eyes but hadn't earned his wings yet but Doof was a demi-angel but to get his wings and become a full angel, he had to help one person who truly needed him but he wanted to become a full angel so he could return to a certain turquise furred male.

He had found that one person who truly needed him as a portal opened and he walked towards it.

"_Don't worry my little frenemy._

_I'm coming."_ he said going through it.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened slowly as he realised he was in DEI and Doof's labcoat was wrapped around him as he smiled sadly as it was giving him comfort but he felt like crying but he then heard the curtains rustle.

"_Don't cry..."_ he heard a voice say.

His hazel eyes widened as it was his sweet Doofy's voice as he saw bright light fill the room but after it faded, he saw Doofy there as he ran into his arms, his eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Doofy you're here!

I-It's not a dream, right?" he said.

"No, No it's not.

I'm here.

I know you missed me.

After I was gone, I was in limbo.

Until I came to Heavenville.

I'm a demi-angel but to become a full angel, I have to help one person who needs me." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at this.

"I'll let you help me Doofy.

If you get to come back to me." he said.

"Thank you." he said.

He had Perry in his arms but he was softly purring.

They stayed like that for a while.


	2. Beginning To Heal

** A/N**

**Here's a little more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he saw that Perry was relaxed but he frowned at the state his little frenemy was in but he then stroked his back as he heard his softly purr.

He'd missed him and knew Perry had missed him a lot but heard him yawn.

"It's okay.

Sleep.

You need it.

You look like you haven't slept for a long while." he said.

"I-I can;t Doofy.

Everytime I do, I end up having nightmares." Perry admitted.

"About me?" Doof asked.

Perry was in awe at this.

"I never told you that!

How did you know?" he asked.

"I guess angels and even demi-angels can see people's thoughts.

Don't be afraid to sleep, I'll be right here if you need me." he reassured him.

Perry nodded in reply as he felt drowsy as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but Doof hoped that his little freneny would be okay.

He smiled seeing him asleep.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**I know my little frenemy's been in a lot of pain emotionally because of me but it's not his fault, it was Monobrow's.**_

_**But why should my little frenemy suffer because of him?**_

_**But it doesn't matter.**_

_**I'll heal the wounds in his heart that Monobrow caused.**_

_**Then when I get my wings, nothing will tear us apart.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He heard Perry sneeze violently in his sleep making Doofy worried but knew it was because he'd been living on the streets for that long a time but hoped Vanessa could help him.

Or let her help him.

He then heard the door open seeing Vanessa enter but she couldn't see him which annoyed him a little but understood as she approached but was smiling a little seeing Perry relaxed.

She had no idea her father was the reason behind this.

"I should let him sleep." she told herself.

Doof smiled at this but he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later Doof pyr a food dish in front of Perry which was full of food but Perry frowned as he wanted to eat but wasn't sure.

"After you went away, I couldn't eat." he told Doof.

"You have to eat.

Please try.

For me?" he said.

He then picked up a piece of food and ate it but then put some into Perry's mouth as he smiled seeing him swallow but Doof smiled as he'd eaten a little.

"See?

Was it that hard?" Doof said.

They then were sharing the food but Vanessa was stunned seeing this but she wanted to give Perry a bath as he'd look like his old self as she picked him up but Doof winked as Perry smiled as Vanessa left the room...


	3. Making Perry Feel A Little Happy

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Vanessa is being a little unempathic to Perry as she can't see her Dad's in DEI but he'll vjrrt up Perry.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was putting Perry in the warm water of the bath as it was soothing like when Doofy was holding him as he was relaxed a little which he hadn't been able to do for a while as he softly purred but Vanessa couldn't hear him but she was scrubbing him with a sponge as it was helping get the dirt off him for he'd been in that alley for half a year but she didn't feel like bringing that up but knew that he would be okay.

Like she had, he needed time to heal but it looked like he was slowly healing but she saw his hazel eyes close as the water was relaxing him but it lasted until she pulled the plug bringing him out but he looked poofy after being dried but she left to get a hair dryer.

"Hey Perry.

You look... different." Doof told him.

Perry blushed as he knew Doof was seeing him like this but didn't mind as he'd missed moments like this but he knew they would have more once Doof got his wings.

"Perry?

Please keep the fact I'm a demi-angel from others.

They wouldn't believe you." Doof told him.

"What about Vanessa?" Perry asked.

"Yeah what about me?" he heard Vanessa ask.

Perry was quiet as the young adult entered but she was giving him an odd look as he didn't talk like Ferb but she sighed.

"You need to talk.

I know my Dad was important to you but we have to go on with our lives.

I got over it.

You should too." she said.

Doof's heart twinged with pain at the look on Perry's face after that but he would hug him later when Vanessa was asleep but he saw tears well up in those hazel eyes of his.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**How dare she do that to him?**_

_**She and everybody else may have forgotten me but he hasn't so I won't let her make him do the same.**_

_**Don't cry Perry.**_

_**I'll help you feel better.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then saw Vanessa getting ready to go out as she was going to the movies with Ferb but Doof smiled as he and Perry would be alone and things would be better but he sighed seeing her leave.

* * *

Perry was lying on the couch in the living room wearing a dressing gown but he was watching the Soap Opera Channel but he had a splitting head ache as he wasn't feeling so hot but he was ignoring the pain but he felt tears leaking from his hazel eyes as Vanessa's words had hurt him as he knew she'd forgotten and got over it but he didn't want to forget Doof but he then sneezed loudly as he wasn't himself but he then felt a gentle hand on his turquise furred head.

"Aww my little frenemy isn't doing so good huh?

How come you didn't tell Vanessa?

She could've helped." Doof said gently.

"B-Because she's not the same.

Nobody is.

But it's okay.

Once you get your wings, things will be normal...

My world will make sense again." he said weakly.

Doof was worried as he knew Perry was burning up badly but went to get an ice pack to bring it down as he then returned after a few moments and sitting back down as he picked Perry up gently as he placed it on his head with a gentle touch.

"T-Thank you Doofy.

I really don't feel so good.

I just don't talk or chatter a lot anymore.

I keep my feelings inside me." he told him coughing.

He saw Doof frown at that as he was concerned.

"You shouldn't do that Perry.

One day you'll do that and find it impossible to hold.

Then all those feelings will emerge like thunder on those you care about.

You know you can tell me anything.

Even if Vanessa won't listen.

You wanna talk?" he said.

"It's just ever since you went away, I couldn't be myself.

Couldn't laugh or smile.

I was told to gorget you.

B-But I didn't want to.

They could never understand.

The deep bond we have

So I ean away and quit my job.

I've been living alone on the streets ever since.

Since nobody cares." he confessed sobbing.

Doof was stunned at how much his frenemy had gone through after that.

He then rubbed his back humming as he relaxed.

"They do care Perry.

They just don't want you to be miserable all the time.

It's just scary

Seeing somebody like you like this.

Everybody is your family.

I'm always going to be a part of you." he said softly.

Perry smiled a little as Doof saw fairytale books that he used to read to Vanessa when she was little as he felt they needed to be happy and forget the sadness for a while as he started reading aloud to Perry...


End file.
